


Keeping My Hands Off Of You

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Based off the lyric “I’m trying everything to keep my hands off of you” from Give Me Anything by The Maine.





	Keeping My Hands Off Of You

“Finnigan!” I sang, plopping down in the chair next to Finn at catering.

“What do I have to do to get you to stop calling me that?” he asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Oh, honey. I’m never going to stop calling you Finnigan,” I shook my head. “You just have to let it happen.” He hummed in agreement, eyes scanning catering. I looked around, following his gaze, seeing nothing of importance. “So, how are you liking Raw? I know it’s only your second week here, but…”

“Oh, Raw’s amazing,” Finn replied, eyes staring straight past my head.

“Are you okay?” I asked. “You look a little spacey.”

“I’m fine. Just, uh, tired,” he replied, finally looking back at me.

“Oh, yeah. You’ll probably be exhausted for a while. But you know that,” I smiled at him.

He smiled back and I swear I felt my heart do tiny flips. He was adorable. “Yeah, I know. Thank you, though,” he said, standing up from the table. “Now, I have to go get ready for a promo. I’ll see you later?”

“For sure,” I nodded, waving at him as he walked off. He continued scanning the area around us as he walked off, eyes narrowed.

=======================

“Excuse me, Finnigan,” I said, walking up next to him as he wandered the halls after his promo. “How come you never told me you looked so good in a suit?”

“What?” he asked, stopping suddenly.

“That black suit looks so good on you.” I gestured to his outfit as if he didn’t know he was wearing it. “Makes your eyes look amazing. And you had just the right amount of creep factor.”

“Thank you,” he said, finally resuming his walk down the hallways.

“So, a bunch of us are gonna go out tonight. Do you wanna come with?” I asked, trailing behind him. “We won’t be really going out, just going to the bar in the lobby of the hotel. But still fun.”

“Umm, sure,” he replied, nodding. “I’d love to.”

“Great! We’ll all just kind of trickle down there after the show and everything. So I’ll see you tonight!” I smiled and waved before walking off, leaving him standing in the hallway.

============================

“Finnigan has arrived!” I yelled as he stepped through the doors of the bar at the hotel. “And he’s still wearing the suit,” I finished as he walked up to me.

“Are you drunk already?” he asked, staring at the half empty glass in my hand.

“Ha, no. It’s just been a good night. I’m happy,” I answered, smiling up at him. “Come dance with me?”

“I don’t think so,” he laughed, shaking his head.

“Finnnn,” I whined, pouting at him. “Please?”

“Fine, fine,” he sighed. “Lead the way.”

I squealed, taking a sip of my drink before placing it on the bar and turning towards the dance floor. Finn’s hand was on the small of my back, almost touching the skin bared by the cut out of the fabric. When we were finally in the middle of the group of bodies in the middle of the floor, most of them our coworkers, I turned towards him.

Finn’s eyes were hard, scanning the room constantly. His hands were in fists by his sides, his mouth settling into a grim line. “Finn?” I asked, touching his shoulder lightly. “Are you okay?”

“Me? Oh, yes, I’m fine,” he replied, eyes finally turning to me, softening up.

“You seem out of it,” I pointed out. “If you don’t want to dance, then-“

“No, no, I do. Come on, show me what you’ve got,” he said, hands falling to my hips. I stood there for a moment, still studying his face. “Come on,” he repeated, wiggling my hips with his hands. I gave up on studying his face, a smile gracing my lips as I started moving against him.

Everything was fine for a while. We were both dancing, laughing, enjoying each other’s company. Sometimes I would catch Finn’s eyes scanning the crowd but he’d cut them right back at me before I could say anything. That, I could ignore. What I couldn’t ignore was him tensing, a low growl coming from his throat.

“Are you okay?” I asked him, stopping my movements. He was glaring at a group of guys on the roster, all looking away from him, clearly trying to avoid his gaze.

“We’re leaving,” he said, taking my hand and dragging me from the bar and into the lobby of the hotel.

“Finn, what is going on?” I asked, stumbling behind him as he tugged me towards the elevators.

“Nothing,” he replied, pressing a button on the panel of the elevator.

“Obviously something is going on,” I prodded, noticing he never let go of my hand. “And I’d like an explanation.” He was silent as the doors opened, still dragging me behind him. He dropped my hand to unlock his door, holding it open for me. “I’m not going in there until you explain to me what is going on,” I said, arms crossed over my chest.

“I’ll explain in here,” he promised, face finally softening, shoulders slumping slightly.

“So, what’s-“ I began, stepping into the room, but Finn cut me off.

“I’ve been pretty good, you know? I’ve managed to keep my hands to myself for a long time. Ever since NXT, 2 years ago. I’ve kept my hands off you, refusing to do anything that you might not be receptive to.” Finn was pacing back and forth in front of me, the door behind him still open.

“Might wanna close the door,” I offered, stopping him in the middle of his rant.

“What? Oh,” he turned around, closing the door and locking it before turning back to me.

“Now what’s this about you keeping your hands to yourself?” I asked.

“I didn’t want to make a move when I didn’t know if you’d like me to. And I’ve been good, so good. But the guys on the roster…” he trailed off, shaking his head.

“What about them? I’m not with any of them,” I replied.

“Do you not see the way they look at you? The way they were all practically drooling over you in that tiny dress as you danced in the bar?” Finn yelled.

“No, I don’t! I especially wasn’t paying attention to them in the bar, Finn! I was a little preoccupied.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“What were you preoccupied with?” he asked.

“You’re so dense,” I laughed, shaking my head. He opened his mouth as if to reply but couldn’t get a word out as I stretched up on my tip toes, pressing our lips together softly. “There was a man in an impeccable black suit,” I whispered against his lips. “He kind of had my attention. Has for a while.”

“So you’re telling me,” he began, dumbfounded. “That I was doing everything within my power to keep my hands off of you when I didn’t have to?”

“Yep,” I replied, popping the ‘p.’ “So what are you gonna do about it to make up for lost time?”

Finn growled, surging forward to crush his lips to mine. The kiss was harsh and bruising, lips moving fast against mine. He tugged on my thighs, encouraging me to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. Our lips never parted until he placed me on the bed, crawling on top of me.

“I’ve thought about this for so long,” he muttered, hands skimming up my thighs to the hem of my dress, up high on my thighs. His fingers stilled when he reached my hips. “Are you…not wearing underwear?”

“Finnigan, I know you don’t understand the pantyline issue, but listen-“ I trailed off in a gasp as his fingers parted my folds, circling my clit gently.

He groaned as he slid his hand down to my entrance, slowly sliding two fingers into me. “Already wet and I’ve barely touched you,” he muttered, pressing kisses to my neck.

As his fingers started curling in and out of me, I jerked my hips up toward his hand. “Finn, please,” I whined.

“Please what?” he smirked, fingers still moving agonizingly slowly inside of me.

“Please fuck me,” I begged. “Please, please, please.” I arched into him, throwing my head to the side.

“I won’t last long,” he warned as he took his hand away from me to free his dick from the confines of his pants.

“Me neither, it’s okay. I just need you,” I said frantically, fingers scrambling against his dress shirt, still buttoned over his chest.

He pushed into me quickly, both of us groaning as his hips were flush against mine. His hips thrust into me quickly, over and over again while I writhed under him. “I’m close,” he choked out after a moment, his hips slowing down slightly.

“Fuck, me too,” I gasped, bringing a hand down to my clit and rubbing quick circles.

“Fuck,” Finn groaned, eyes trained on my hand as I touched myself. I tensed under him, coming harshly around him as my thighs tightened around his waist. He came right after, his hips not coming to a halt until he was completely spent.

“Damn,” I breathed out, chest heaving.

“Turn,” he whispered, moving off of me. I turned on my side and his hand went to the zipper on my dress, unzipping it before slipping it off of me and settling me under the covers. He stood up to quickly shed himself of his clothes, lying next to me.

I snuggled into his chest under the comforter, wrapping my legs around his. His hands ran through my hair as we lay there in silence for a moment. Right before I fell asleep, I heard him mutter, “Can’t believe I was keeping my hands off of you for so long.” I grinned, snuggling closer as sleep pulled me under.


End file.
